


Complainte d'une Mère

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Drabble, Français | French, Gen, Loss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1er anime] Le pire, ce n'est pas la douleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complainte d'une Mère

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi. Se base sur le premier anime.

La douleur. Elle le savait, pourtant. Elle sauvait qu'il y aurait de la douleur.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, ce n'est pas ce qui a disparu à l'intérieur de son corps. C'est ce qui manque près d'elle.

Le pire, c'est de ne pas pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras.

Le pire, c'est de ne pas pouvoir le sentir respirer contre son cœur.

Le pire, c'est d'avoir échoué, de ne pas l'avoir ramené.

Le pire, c'est la chose qu'elle a vue à la place de ce qui devait être son fils, vivant.

Le pire, c'est d'avoir offert cette chose aux ténèbres.

Le pire, c'est de ne pas l'avoir près d'elle, son fils.

Et là, sous la pluie, où personne ne peut la voir, pour une fois, la seule fois, Izumi pleure.

Elle n'a plus qu'à rentrer, maintenant.

**FIN.**


End file.
